Diary of Marlene
by Beastial Moon
Summary: Song Fic, One shot. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. One-sided Skilene. I do not own the song or the show.


**Diary of Marlene**

**Song fic. Don't like, don't read. Skilene one-sided. Song is Diary of Jane, by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own the characters or the song. Enjoy! =)**

Skipper sighed. Another mission, another day. This time, Marlene needed help getting popcorn. He sipped his coffee. If only she knew, knew how much he cared. But it could never be. She didn't feel the same way. At least, as far as he could tell.

Speak of the devil. Marlene burst in the door.

"Guys! Guys!" she shouted, running around with her arms flailing about.

"Guys, my diary – it's gone!" Private gasped in horror. "Maybe you misplaced it somewhere."

"Don't worry Marlene; we'll help you find it." Skipper smiled. He glanced at his boys. Already they were set off into a zoo wide search for it. Skipper went back with Marlene to her habitat to find it.

**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?**

He looked around her floor, under the rug. There it was. Brown and faded, notes all misshapen, He had found Marlene's diary. A selfish urge came over him, and before Marlene could see anything, he threw it into the sewer grate, landing on the cement below.

Marlene came back into the room.

"Did you find anything?" she asked "nugatory, Marlene." Skipper lied. "Don't worry, we'll find it."  
Words of false assurance uttered from his lips. He patted her back. Her saddened eyes gazed at him for a few seconds, then whisked away.

**And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?**

No!  


Skipper felt bad about lying to her. If he was to start something with her, he wanted it to be honest. But he had to know – did she like him the same way? He was too shy to ask, and what scared him was that he even considered going through someone's personal diary. He took his team through training the rest of the day. Later that night, he would sneak out to the sewer. He used Roger's entrance to exit. He shuddered.  
**  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.**

It took him a while to find the book. In the dark, aided by flashlight alone, he had trouble seeing right. He found it, dirty at the edges and pages peeling out. The smell of the Sewer sickened Skipper, but he had to make do. He picked up the diary and began to read and began to read.

"Dear Diary"****

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Nothing yet. He was halfway through. By his calculations, the night was halfway over. He was dead tired, but he kept reading. Mentally, he kept getting distracted. He had never been this nervous before. He kept hallucinating Marlene's soft footsteps.****

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

He was nearly done with the book. The flashlight was dimming. Dimming, dimmer, gone. He shook it against the cement. No luck. He saw a box of matches float by on the sewage water. He picked them up, and lit one. He continued onto the last pages.****

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long

He was on the last page. The only mention of him, anywhere in the book, was from the incident he thought he was a girl and called her a moron. He winced at that. But she didn't mention the hug! Nowhere was there a mention of it! He knew she felt it too, she was hugging back. He knew she was!

**No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing in there. It was final. She did not like him. He was awful at love, and he knew it. He thought back to his past experiences with it.

**What have I become?**

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

The tiki doll from the Madagascar plane ended up dancing for Rico, as all the dolls did. Kitka didn't work out. His girlfriend from Antarctica, however briefly they were together, ended up being a spy for blowhole. Everywhere he looked for love, destruction followed. Maybe his team could have better luck, but he wouldn't. He would never.

**As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

He left the diary there, enclosed in the darkness. With a single tear, streaking his black and white feathers together, he turned from the Diary of Marlene. He wiped the tear away. No more love, no more compassion. Full on man of action from now on. No more love.

No more, never.

Never again.


End file.
